GRITO DE GUERRA
by lady Amelia Skywalker
Summary: Años pasaron en pandora para esperar a sus salvadores dos jóvenes que la vida fue cruel con ellos, dos primos sin saber su infancia de uno del otro criados como armas contra una guerra contra los dragons que intentaran dominar la galaxxia sin piedad, inspirada en la cancio Battle cry de imagine dragons


Prologo

Protejan a las crías¡-grito un rubio de ojos grises a las enfermeras

Mathew, no podemos salir-dijo Shmi preocupada-las puertas se cerraron, no hay escape

Debemos que hacer lo que podamos, por mientras Sabella intenta contactarse con el templo- dijo mirando a su cuñada

La rubia de ojos grises manipulo a los pequeños para que quedaran dormidos, pero de pronto sintió un pequeño malestar en su vientre hinchado de 9 meses.

estas bien?-pregunto Shmi a su amiga de la infancia pero la rubia asintió aguantándose el dolor- debemos que escapar, Sabella podría ponerse en parto en cualquier momento

El oji-gris miraba a su esposa que sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeño niño de dos años pero levanto la mirada a su cuñada que sostenía su vientre con dolor, camino hacia el viejo comunicador que tenía en aquella bóveda/bunker para solicitar ayuda con los líderes pero ninguno fue interceptado.

Aaaahg-grito la rubia con lágrimas al no poder soportar el dolor mas

Puedes aguantar un poco más?-pidió Shmi a su amiga pero la rubia negó

Sin poder ver más al ver a su hermana menor sufrir, dejo acostado a Anakin en suelo junto con los demás pequeños, agradecía que tuviera los materiales de trabajo a su lado aunque todavía no la ascendieran a doctor militar, agradeció las clases que Anika les daba a todo el grupo.

-tienes contracciones de 5 minutos de diferencia, Mathew necesito que me ayudes- pidio a su marido

-Que tengo que hacer?-pregunto nervioso

Nunca en su vida había presenciado un parto pero con anakin fue diferente pero ahora presenciaría el nacimiento de su sobrina Nika.

Sostenle la mano durante cada contracción-dijo mirando a Sabella que hacia una mueca de dolor

Dos horas después, Mathew escucho que la puerta del bunker estaba siendo destrozada para dejar ver a dos rubios de ojos azules, Mathew se alegró de ver a dos personas familiares: Len y Rin1.

Que alegría me da de verlos-dijo abrazando a sus amigos-dijo mathew abrazando a ambos

Nos enteramos por Andrew que los Dragons atacaron la academia de los vientos-dijo Rin sonriendo a su amigo

Solo salvaron a las crías-dijo Len mirando a los niños de 2 a 11 años que dormían en el suelo

Que sucede?-pregunto Mathew al ver la cara de su amigo

Nos declararon la guerra: El Imperio y los Dragons-dijo serio mirando a su hermana Rin

Por quién?

Mathew, Anthory Akiromy-dijo Rin mirando su amigo- y no se como decírtelo pero-suspiro- pidió o exigió un compromiso entre su hijo y la futura líder de los sistemas independientes para detener la guerra

Mathew sabía que el líder era su cuñado Atizent Dupehs pero de pronto callo en cuenta de quien se trataba, voltio la mirada donde se encontraba su esposa dormida junto a su hermana que cargaba a una pequeña recién nacida a su lado.

''Como pueden pedir eso el niño es 10 años mayor que Nika como podrán comprometer a una dulce joven con ese chico''

Nunca-dijo con rabia

No , tu decisión si de ella y el líder-dijo Rin

Un año después…

-las perdidas han sido innumerables al transcurso de este primer año-dijo la reportera- los dragons van ganando terreno, interfiriendo en la corte de los tres líderes pero la pregunta es ¿hasta cuándo la guerra terminara?

- Esto ya se está saliendo de control ¡-grito el líder Xion sus miembros

-Pero padre es imposible ganar esta guerra cada vez son más fuerte-dijo Ahian

- No todo es fácil mi querido niño-dijo Amber mirando a su unigénito- Azul intentara lo que pueda para que el consejo esté a nuestro favor a contra de este absurdo compromiso

-Entonces que es lo que haremos?-pregunto por primera vez Andrew

- Mandaremos a un niño, será criado en otro lugar aprendiendo nuevas formas de técnicas que podemos utilizar en esta guerra-dijo Anika seria- para entonces una niña será separada de sus padres, será enviada con Rin a Mondaria

-Quienes?-pregunto Mathew a su hermana abrazando a esposa e hijo de tres años

-Anakin Skywalker y Nika Atziny Dupehs-dijo mirando a otro lado

Los gritos se hicieron presentes en aquella sala, Shimi mantenía abrazada su hijo mientras que Sabella no dejaba de llorar mares ante aquello pero sabían que el destino seria más cruel si no lo aceptaban.

Días después todos despedían a su cuñada que había decidido acompañar a su pequeño hijo mientras que Sabella se despedía de la pequeña bebe que dormía en los brazos de Rin

Los años pasarían en Pandora esperando a sus salvadores.

1: si alguien por ahí escucho sobre la saga del mal enteria quienes son esto personajes


End file.
